


Do I Have Anything On My Face?

by SlushyRain



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a little clueless, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other characters are mentioned but that's all, Papyrus is too innocent for this world, Reader has no defined gender, reader POV, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyRain/pseuds/SlushyRain
Summary: Papyrus is still getting used to certain phrases that humans use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this popped into my head at dinner tonight with my parents and as soon as I got home I had to write about it. I thought it was the cutest thing ever and I'm a gullible dork for Papyrus.

It was a typical spring day in the monster neighborhood. Birds were chirping as they flew through the air and a gentle breeze swayed the budding leaves on the trees. Monsters and humans walked along the sidewalks with ease, easily accepting each other into their ranks- in this city at least- and greeting one another as they passed.

“Papyrus, is lunch almost ready?” You whined, throwing your head back in an act of exasperation. Your stomach let out a growl, adding to the dramatic effect.

“PLEASE CALM YOUR STOMACH, HUMAN! I AM ALMOST FINISHED WITH OUR EXPERTLY COOKED LUNCH WHICH CANNOT BE RUSHED.” Papyrus replied from the kitchen.

You could hear him humming softly as he worked in the kitchen. In the years that the monsters had come topside, Papyrus had taken leaps and bounds with improving his cooking and learning to cook more than just spaghetti. The skeleton was slightly disappointed that humans couldn’t digest the craft glitter he included in his original spaghetti recipe, but was over the moon with excitement when he found out about our ‘special human stomach’ glitter that was edible. The same day he had found out, he went out and came home with a bag full of different colors of edible glitter that he placed at the top shelf of his brand new spice cabinet that Sans had bought as a gift. You knew that said edible glitter would probably be in your lunch.

Pushing yourself off the couch with a grunt, you made your way to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner carefully, you saw Papyrus standing attentively at the stove staring down at a pan as he stirred something with ease. His hips were swaying from side to side in time with the song that he was humming, the strings of his apron that was tied around his waist followed his movements. The scene almost hypnotized you as you watched the skeleton with fond eyes.

“HUMAN!”

You jumped at his sudden shout as he set down the spoon he had been stirring with. Papyrus turned and was surprised to see you already at the entrance to the kitchen. He grinned and swung open his arms in a welcoming gesture.

“YOU ARE ALREADY HERE! HOW WONDERFUL. DINNER IS READY, TAKE YOUR SEAT!”

Chuckling at his over-the-top attitude, you slid into your seat at the table. It was already set with silverware and an empty plate for the two of you; Sans was with Frisk at the park since it was his turn to babysit while Asgore and Toriel were off for one of their many political meetings. Papyrus carried the pan over and slid a chicken breast onto your plate that was perfectly cooked, followed by a spoonful of peas and carrots. It was a simple meal but you had a fondness for the combination on your plate, and Papyrus always enjoyed cooking food that he knew you liked. You supposed it was a relationship thing.

As the two of you ate, conversation flowed easily. Papyrus was a chatterbox and was eager to answer any questions you shot at him or retell a story from his days spent underground. You loved asking questions about the underground: about his adventures, their food, holidays, anything. It was still fascinating to you how different your cultures were, but still eerily similar. Papyrus was always full of questions about humans and your own customs as well. He found a lot of aspects of your everyday life to be interesting, especially how you brushed what he called your ‘exposed skeletal teeth’ every morning.

“Gosh, Paps. You outdid yourself, honestly,” You grinned, patting your stomach. The meal had filled you up just right and left you with a newfound sense of energy. Grabbing your napkin from the table you wiped at your mouth. “Do I have anything on my face?”

Papyrus stopped what he was doing and stared at you with a confused look. “ANYTHING ON YOUR FACE?”

“Yeah.” You replied, gesturing to your face with a vague wave of the hand.

The skeletons eye bones furrowed and he stared at you as if he was in deep thought. “OF COURSE, YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE. EYES, A NOSE, A MOUTH… YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE, HUMAN.”

You paused and stared at Papyrus with shock on your face before busting out into laughter. “Oh, stars, Pap! I mean food! Do I have any food on my face?”

“OH. THEN, NO. YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY FOOD RESIDUE ON YOUR FACE!”

You continued to chuckle softly at the skeleton’s confusion. Papyrus was still getting the hang of certain lingo that you tossed around, too used to taking things with full practicality. He was still stumped by sarcasm and while you abused your advantage sometimes, you tended not to use it around him or say anything that he might not understand properly.

“I AM SORRY I DID NOT UNDERSTAND, HUMAN. THAT IS, AH, THE FIRST TIME I HAVE HEARD SUCH A SENTENCE?” Papyrus wrung his hands together in a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety at his mistake.

“Awh, Papyrus. It’s okay,” You smiled gently, standing up from your seat and walking over to him. “It’s all about learning. You didn’t know and that’s okay! But, hey, look at the bright side. You know something now that you didn’t before!”

Papyrus perked up at that, excited about learning a new tidbit of human information. “YOU ARE RIGHT! I KNOW EVEN MORE ABOUT YOU NOW!”

He laughed as he reached out to you, grabbing your hands and pulling you closer. Your own laughter joined the ‘nyeheh’s that filled the room as you leaned against him, with his arms wrapped around your waist. As your chuckles subsided, you leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Papyrus’ skull and he nuzzled his face into your stomach in return.

“Come on, Paps. Let’s go on a run or something.”


End file.
